The School District Rivalry
is a running gag in the Schoolballs universe which is about 4''' school districts disputes and fighting. They are: OCPSball Los Angeles Unified School Districtball Anchorage School Districttangle and, Department of Educationball (New York City) The History of the Gag '''NOTE: THIS IS NOT TRUE, AND WILL NEVER HAPPEN. THIS IS NOT MADE TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. It all started with a fight between Los Angeles Unified School Districtball and Anchorage School Districttangle when Los Angeles Unified School Districtball said this: Alaska vs California = California Win!!! And then, this triggered Anchorage School Districtball in which he turned into an evil rectangle, responding to LAUSD with this: Guten tag, sorry sorry, I mean Good Morning little guy! Meanwhile, OCPSball is going to Wikipedia to check the largest American School districtballs, and then he got triggered when of Department of Educationball (New York City) was the largest and not him. And thus began this over-exaggerated drama. Department of Educationball (New York City) meanwhile, was bragging and harassing Los Angeles Unified School Districtball saying, “ How does it feel like to not be the first, loser!” and then Department of Educationball (New York City) got so furious, and this got noticed by OCPSball, Anchorage School Districttangle, and all of their schools. The four of them then started arguing each other about being the superior district, and Bridgewater Middle Schoolball showed his lip-sync, saying this: ” This lip sync (or diss track in my mind) shows that I am the greatest school. Your schools are not match for me because I am capable of challenging two schools.” But the three of them started raiding OCPSball’s schools, and then OCPSball attempted to repeatedly harass and insult them, but Osceola School Districtball warned OCPSball not to, but he did it anyway, which '''SPAWNED ANOTHER DISPUTE/RIVALRY between the 2 districts. So Osceola School Districtball started defending Department of Educationball (New York City), since they agreed to do that, and for Department of Educationball (New York City) to be promoted. Some time after, Sunridge Middle Schoolball, Horizon West Middle Schoolball, and Bridgewater Middle Schoolball quickly caught attention to that and started questioning the two of them, which only got worse, since the 2 school districts are threatening to shoot them, and the 3 schools started telling OCPSball about the threat. And then, Osceola School Districtball’s staff members started opening fire to the 3 schools’ clay, though Osceola School Districtball didn’t notice his clay being bombed by Department of Educationball (New York City). Osceola School Districtball got triggered and said that Department of Educationball (New York City) betrayed him. Well, the DOENYC said that he is only doing that to get extra clay, but this only started a riot between the 2 districts’ staff members. 6 Months Later During the Bridgewater Middle Schoolball shooting by Department of Educationball (New York City), 50 people got shot and lost their lives. Los Angeles Unified School Districtball tried to help OCPSball and they tried to team up but Osceola School Districtball convinced him not to due to a lot of reasons. Then, the succession rate in the OCPSball was in big-time crisis, due to Anchorage School Districttangle and Los Angeles Unified School Districtball convincing the teachers to teach in their clay for OCPSball insulting other districts. OCPSball then made a hitlist in his base with his schools. Department of Educationball (New York City) then raided the base along with several school districts. Category:Gags Category:Rivalries Category:School Districts Category:Events Category:Fictional Events Category:Rivalries Involving OCPSball